It's Alright If It Just a Dream
by gomurola
Summary: meanie couple fan fiction—"Kau memang bajingan, meninggalkanku sendirian di sini"—ia menyeka air matanya sekali, dan tersenyum—"seharusnya kau tetap bertahan dan tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lebih lama bersamaku." SEVENTEEN FANFIC!
.

 **It's Alright If It Just a Dream**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, AU

Pair: Meanie Couple

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo.

Length: One shoot

.

"Kau memang bajingan, meninggalkanku sendirian di sini"—ia menyeka air matanya sekali, dan tersenyum—" _seharusnya kau tetap bertahan dan tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lebih lama bersamaku_."

.

Mingyu berjalan ke arah kantin, berniat untuk mencari seseorang. Dan dia beruntung karena orang yang ia cari ternyata memang benar berada di kantin, sedang makan siang.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ ~" Mingyu berlari-lari kecil ke arah pujaan hatinya yang sedang menyumpit _kimchi_ ke dalam mulutnya. Yang dipanggil hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tanpa memerdulikan Mingyu yang sudah menatapnya sebal.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Wonwoo. " _Hyung_ , kau tidak harus mengabaikanku begitu, aku jadi sakit hati tahu."

Wonwoo menyumpit _jjajangmyeon_ ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengunyahnya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya dia membalas apa yang baru saja Mingyu ucapkan. "Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang makan?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo jijik ketika melihat saus _jjajangmyeon_ yang berlepotan di sekitar bibir kekasihnya. Kemudian dia mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibir Wonwoo. "Iya, aku lihat. Tapi setidaknya balas sapaanku _dong_ ," ujar Mingyu sambil mendengus, lalu membuang bekas tisu tadi ketika ia sudah selesai membersihkan bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggerakkan bahunya malas. "Aku sudah melirikmu 'kan? Itu artinya aku menerima keberadaanmu."

"Terserahmu saja deh, _hyung_." Mingyu memilih untuk menyerah ketimbang adu argumen dengan kekasihnya yang keras kepala ini. Dia pun memilih untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku punya rencana pada hari minggu ini. Mau tahu tidak _hyung_?"

Wonwoo meletakkan sumpitnya dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Kalau itu aneh, aku tidak mau tahu."

"Kau sudah beranggapan yang tidak-tidak, ini bukan hal yang aneh kok." Mingyu nyengir, membuat taringnya kelihatan. Selama sedetik Wonwoo menganggap itu adalah hal yang sangat menggemaskan, tapi dia langsung menepis pikiran itu.

"Memangnya apa?"

Mingyu terlihat ragu. Dia menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi, akhirnya dia memberikan jawaban yang jelas membuat Wonwoo sebal. "Ah, aku tidak jadi memberitahumu deh. Ini rahasia, bersiap-siaplah _hyung_."

Wonwoo mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Mingyu. "Padahal kau bilang, kau mau memberitahukan tentang rencanamu kepadaku."

Sebelah alis Mingyu terangkat. "Aku tidak bilang begitu?"

"Kau mengatakan itu,"

Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Sudah deh _hyung_ , selesaikan makanmu, aku akan ke kelas dulu. Kau harus sudah siap ketika aku menjemputmu pada hari minggu, pukul 11 pagi. Sampai jumpa sayang, aku mencintaimu!" Setelahnya, Mingyu melambaikan tangannya dan berlari keluar dari kantin, sementara Wonwoo hanya bisa menatapnya kebingungan dan berakhir dengan bersumpah serapah.

"Mingyu sialan~"

.

Mingyu mengetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo berkali-kali, dan berteriak. " _Hyung_ , kau belum selesai?"

Tapi sang pemilik kamar tak kunjung memberikan jawaban, membuat Mingyu menyatukan kedua alisnya, heran. "Aku masuk ya," setelah mengatakan itu, dia langsung menekan kenop pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Wonwoo.

Isi kamar Wonwoo membuat Mingyu terkejut; pakaian Wonwoo berserakan di mana-mana. Bahkan ada yang tersangkut di atas lampu belajarnya. Melihat itu, entah kenapa Mingyu jadi ingin tersenyum—kekasihnya kebingungan memilih pakaian untuk pergi bersamanya, eh?

Lima detik kemudian, Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi. "Oh, Mingyu?" ucapnya terkejut, kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan mendekati Mingyu.

Mingyu memandangi Wonwoo dari ujung rambut sampai kakinya. Kekasihnya sudah berpakaian rapi, bahkan rambutnya sudah ia sisir dengan baik. Mingyu jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. "Pacarku imut sekali eh," Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo, dan terkekeh. Sementara Wonwoo sendiri menatapnya keki, ia menganggap kata-kata Mingyu barusan itu adalah sebuah hinaan.

"Kau menghinaku?"

"Eh?"—Mingyu menatap Wonwoo bingung—"tentu saja tidak,"

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kedengaran seperti begitu."

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah ranjang Wonwoo dan duduk di tepinya. Dia kemudian memandangi seluruh isi kamar Wonwoo dan meringis ketika mengingat betapa kacaunya kamar kekasihnya. "Kenapa kamarmu berantakan?"

"Oh." Wonwoo melirik Mingyu, dan membuang tatapannya ke sembarang arah, bertingkah seperti dia tidak peduli sama sekali. "Tadi ranger merah datang ke kamarku dan mengacaukan semuanya"—Wonwoo mengusap poninya sendiri ketika melanjutkan—"dia membawa teman-temannya, dan ngomong-ngomong ranger kuning cantik."

Jika Mingyu diperbolehkan untuk jujur, dia sebenarnya sangat bingung ketika mendengar apa yang Wonwoo katakan. Tidak ada logisnya sama sekali, terlalu banyak fantasi dan semua yang kekasihnya katakan barusan itu jelas mustahil. Jadi lelaki yang lebih muda memutuskan untuk menggoda yang lebih tua. "Bukan karena kau kebingungan untuk memilih pakaian yang akan kau kenakan saat pergi kencan denganku?"

Wonwoo melemparkan tatapan garangnya ke Mingyu. "Yang barusan kau sebut itu _tidak akan pernah_ masuk ke dalam susunan alasan 'mengapa kamar Jeon Wonwoo berantakan'."

Mingyu memberikan kekasihnya tatapan kesal. "Cih, kau ini kenapa sih _hyung_ ," gerutunya, kemudian beranjak dari ranjang. "Cepat pakai sepatumu, aku akan membawamu ke Namsan."

Wonwoo yang kala itu sedang bercermin, langsung menghentikkan kegiatannya dan beralih untuk menatap Mingyu terkejut. "Namsan? Kau serius?"

"Iya aku serius," Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Lagipula, kau belum pernah ke Namsan 'kan?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendadak merasa ciut karena dia adalah warga negara Korea Selatan dan sama sekali belum pernah pergi ke Namsan, betapa anehnya dia. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sana?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo malas. "Salto,"

"Yang benar saja kau."

Mingyu mendengus dan memutar mata, entah kenapa kekasihnya bisa jadi bodoh begini. "Tentu saja kita akan jalan-jalan, makan, dan yang paling penting aku ingin memasang gembok cinta kita lalu membuang kuncinya."

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Gembok?"

Sambil mengusap rambut kekasihnya, Mingyu terkekeh pelan. "Ya, kau tidak tahu ya?" Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Mingyu, dan sekali lagi yang lebih muda mengusap rambut yang lebih tua. "Akan aku jelaskan nanti saat kita sudah sampai. Sekarang pakai sepatumu _hyung_ ,"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar, dan bersiap-siap. Setelahnya, Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo untuk ia genggam.

Mereka memilih untuk pergi ke Namsan menggunakan bus; Mingyu yang menyarankan hal itu, Wonwoo _sih_ setuju saja. Selama perjalanan, mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Mengenai Wonwoo yang bermimpi tentang dia yang menjadi _super hero_ dan menyelamatkan kota dari para Titan, dan Mingyu yang bermimpi melihat dirinya sendiri menjadi perempuan.

Setelah mencapai tujuan, mereka pun turun. Masih sambil bergandengan tangan, Mingyu menatap ke sekelilingnya. "Kita harus naik _cable car_ agar bisa naik ke atas sana." Mingyu menunjuk Namsan Tower menggunakan tangannya yang bebas, dan alis Wonwoo menyatu ketika melihat tempat yang Mingyu tunjuk.

"Kenapa harus naik _cable car_?" Wonwoo bertanya, dan Mingyu menatapnya gemas. "Karenaaaaa"—Mingyu menggantungkan ucapannya dan mencubit pipi Wonwoo—"kita memang harus naik _cable car_."

Wonwoo mendengus dan menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu dari pipinya. "Kata-katamu sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Aku bercanda," sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah Mingyu, "lagipula, kita tidak bisa naik apa-apa lagi selain _cable car_ supaya bisa sampai ke atas sana _hyung_."

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh, begitu ya," dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik sekarang." Ucapnya mantap dan menarik Mingyu ke tempat _cable car_ itu berada.

Butuh waktu sekitar enam menit sampai akhirnya mereka tiba ke tempat yang tadi Mingyu tunjuk. Dan ketika sampai, Mingyu langsung membeli _tornado potato_ dan memberikannya kepada Wonwoo. "Makan ini, _hyung_."

"Apa ini?" Wonwoo meraih tornado potato itu dan menatap makanan itu dengan kebingungan.

Mingyu terkekeh melihatnya. "Itu _tornado potato_ , coba saja, itu enak." Kemudian Mingyu mengacak rambut Wonwoo dengan pelan dan mengecup kepalanya. "Aku akan pergi ke toko itu sebentar"—dia kemudian menunjuk toko yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri—"aku akan membeli dua gembok dan spidol, tunggu sebentar ya."

Wonwoo hanya menggumamkan kata 'Iya', dan membiarkan Mingyu melangkah cepat ke toko tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit, Mingyu kembali sambil menggenggam dua gembok di tangan kanannya dan dua spidol di tangan kirinya. Wonwoo melirik ke tangan kanan Mingyu dan menatap gembok itu jijik—warna pink. "Kenapa warna itu _sih_?"

Mingyu berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo dan menatap gembok yang ia genggam. "Oh? Aku hanya ingin membeli warna ini, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak sih, hanya saja—itu pink."

Mingyu terkekeh dan memberikan satu gembok itu ke Wonwoo. "Sudahlah, ini hanya gembok." Dia kemudian memberikan satu spidol kepada Wonwoo. "Tulislah apa yang ingin kau tulis di bagian belakang gembok, dan tulis namamu di bagian depan."

Wonwoo meraih gembok dan spidol yang baru saja diberikan oleh kekasihnya. "Aku boleh menulis apapun?"

"Ya, tulislah apapun yang kau mau."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menulis 'Mingyu jelek'."

Mingyu mendengus. "Jangan begitu, _hyung_." Mingyu menarik penutup spidol itu dan mulai menuliskan namanya sendiri di bagian depan gembok. "Tulis sesuatu yang berkesan; kau ingin terus bersamaku misalnya."

Wonwoo hanya diam, dan melirik Mingyu yang sudah menuliskan sesuatu di bagian belakang gembok. Wonwoo pun menarik penutup spidol dan menuliskan nama lengkapnya di bagian depan gembok, setelahnya dia memutar gembok itu dan menuliskan sesuatu yang sudah ia pikirkan dari tadi.

Dengan lambat, Wonwoo menuliskan huruf-huruf hangul di atas gembok itu.

텅 빈 나의 맘속은 그대만을 원하죠.

— ** _My empty heart only yearns for you_** —

Setelah selesai menuliskannya, Wonwoo tersenyum puas. Dia kemudian melirik Mingyu yang masih menuliskan hangul di atas gemboknya. Dan setelah kekasihnya itu selesai, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

뜨거운 내 사랑은 그댄 걸. 계절이 벼해도 난 이곳에, 멈춰버린 내 가슴속에, 단 하나의 사랑. 너는 나의 전부야, 전 원우.

— _ **My passionate love is you. Even when the seasons change, I'll be here. Inside my stopped heart. There is only one love. You're my everything, Jeon Wonwoo**_ —

Mingyu menutup spidolnya, dan menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, _hyung_?"

"Ah, tidak." Yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Mingyu hanya memberikan senyuman tipis dan menggandeng tangan Wonwoo. "Ayo, kita pasang di sana." Dia kemudian menunjuk pagar yang penuh dengan gembok warna-warni menggunakan dagunya.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, dan berjalan di samping Mingyu sambil bergandengan tangan.

Mingyu menoleh ke Wonwoo. "Biar aku yang memasang gemboknya, lalu kau yang buang kuncinya _hyung_."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu kemudian mengambil gembok dari tangan Wonwoo, dan memasang gembok itu bersama miliknya di pagar yang penuh dengan gembok warna-warni. Dia tersenyum senang setelah gemboknya terpasang, memperlihatkan namanya dan orang yang dicintainya.

Mingyu berbalik kemudian memberikan kunci gembok itu kepada Wonwoo. "Nih, _hyung_."

Wonwoo menggenggamnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pagar. Di sana, Ia melihat ada sebuah lubang yang penuh berisikan oleh kunci-kunci. Setelah merasa yakin bahwa itu adalah tempat untuk membuang kuncinya, Wonwoo melemparkan kunci itu sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju Mingyu, dan tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menariknya dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ ," suara Mingyu terdengar pelan dan rendah, membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Wonwoo mendongak, dan menatap balik Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

Mingyu meraih pipi Wonwoo dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Wonwoo menyerngit, bingung dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh kekasih tingginya itu. Sambil terkekeh, Wonwoo berkata. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku tahu, Mingyu- _ya_."

" _Aku benar-benar mencintaimu_ ," Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo agar lebih merapat ke arahnya, dan mengecup kening kekasihnya yang dihalangi oleh poni itu. "Sangat mencintaimu," Mingyu kemudian menangkup pipi Wonwoo, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya.

Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Wonwoo merasa dia adalah manusia paling beruntung di dunia karena berhasil mendapatkan Mingyu sebagai miliknya, Mingyu pun memikirkan hal yang sama saat itu. Wonwoo sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah mengirimkan Mingyu padanya, manusia paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Aku sangat ingin kau bahagia," Mingyu mengistirahatkan keningnya di atas kening Wonwoo. "Tapi, kau harus tahu satu hal."

Kalimat Mingyu barusan membuat Wonwoo bingung, dan entah kenapa rasa takut tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Perasaan tak enak mulai muncul, dia mulai berasumsi yang tidak-tidak. Wonwoo dengan cepat langsung memejamkan kedua matanya, ketakutan. Apa yang akan Mingyu katakan? Apakah Mingyu akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka sekarang? Atau—

Mingyu tersenyum, dan berbisik dengan pelan. " ** _Kau harus bangun_**."

.

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya, dan yang ia lihat hanyalah langit-langit kamarnya.

Pemuda itu berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat sekarang ini bukanlah khayalannya. Tapi, ternyata ini sungguhan. Ia sedang berada di kamarnya, di atas ranjang, dan baru saja terbangun.

Wonwoo mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, dan ia duduk di atas ranjang sambil menatap kosong kedua tangannya. Ia tetap berdiam seperti itu sampai dua puluh menit, tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Dan ketika ia merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur, ia tahu kalau ia menangis. Tak ada niatnya sama sekali untuk menghapus air matanya, lagipula ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih bingkai foto yang tergeletak di meja nakas, dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dan dadanya terasa perih bukan main. Ia menatap bingkai foto itu dan mengusapnya, kemudian tersenyum perih.

"Mingyu- _ya_ ," Wonwoo memanggil, walaupun tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali. "Sayang sekali, kita hanya bertemu di dalam mimpi."

Wonwoo menatap foto itu, mengusapnya lagi. " _Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu?_ "

Wonwoo merasa dirinya lama-kelamaan akan menjadi gila bila terus seperti ini, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. "Kau memang bajingan, meninggalkanku sendirian di sini"—ia menyeka air matanya sekali, dan tersenyum—" _seharusnya kau tetap bertahan dan tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lebih lama bersamaku_."

"Tapi, Tuhan sepertinya sangat menyayangimu. Sampai-sampai Dia _mengambilmu_ dariku,"

Kejadian dua bulan lalu kembali menyerang benaknya. Kejadian di mana dia mendapati Mingyu yang terbaring lemah di lantai kamarnya sendiri, dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Wonwoo beruntung karena Mingyu hanya pingsan saat itu.

Ketika dia membawa Mingyu ke rumah sakit, ia ingin sekali memaki-maki dokter yang sudah memberikan hasil pemeriksaan Mingyu; pemuda itu menderita leukimia. Dan yang membuat Wonwoo semakin marah—Mingyu _menolak_ untuk menjalani kemoterapi.

Kekasihnya pernah mengatakan, "Lebih baik aku mati seperti ini, ketimbang kesakitan karena kemoterapi. Dan lagi, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan uang _eomma_ dan _appa_ hanya untuk biaya pengobatanku."

Dan Mingyu benar-benar meninggalkan Wonwoo, dua minggu setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Wonwoo sedang mampir ke rumah Mingyu saat itu, dan menemukan tubuh Mingyu yang sudah dingin dan pucat di atas ranjangnya. Mingyu tersenyum saat itu, manis sekali.

Wonwoo merebahkan dirinya, dan tetap menggenggam bingkai foto itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sana. "Kalau saja kau kembali, aku pasti akan menjadi manusia paling bahagia di bumi." Wonwoo berucap setengah bergurau.

"Sejujurnya," Wonwoo menghela napas berat, " _aku sangat ingin membunuh diriku sendiri agar aku bisa langsung bertemu denganmu lagi_ , Mingyu- _ya_."

Wonwoo terkekeh, dan entah kenapa dia bisa mendengarkan suara Mingyu yang sedang marah-marah padanya, menyuruhnya untuk tetap hidup walaupun sulit. "Tapi, aku tahu kalau kau akan kecewa jika aku bunuh diri. Jadi, aku akan tetap hidup sampai Tuhan memanggilku, dan aku berharap kita masih tetap bersama."

Sebelum tersenyum lebar, Wonwoo mengecup bingkai foto itu dan berkata. " _Let's meet again, Kim Mingyu_."

 **The End**

 **a/n** : hai? ada yang kangen bootae gak? gak ada ya, yah galau saya. hehehehehe saya kembali dengan membawa fanfic meanie, lagi tergila gila sama meanie couple nih jadi ya gitu. ini galau gak ffnya? harus iya, awas aja kalau enggak. maafkan kalau fanfic ini mengecewakan, dibagian awal mah seneng seneng yah meanienya, taunya si mingyu mati, eak, sedi.

and i wanna say thanks buat kalian yang udah rela buat baca fanfic ga jelas ini, apalagi yang sampe mau ngefav ngefollow dan ngereview, kalian yang terbaik!

ngomong ngomong, please doain bootae lulus un dengan nilai yang sangat baik, nilai us tinggi dan bakal bisa masuk sma favorit yah, aamiin.

 _see you!_

bootae


End file.
